


Happy Anniversary, My Marshal

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [98]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn Izunia Being A Hopeless Romantic, Celebrations, Cordyn, Couch Cuddles, Fireworks, Fluff, Healing, Hugs, Love, Loving Marriage, M/M, Mentions of Cerbie, Mentions of Noctis Lucis Caelum - Freeform, Mentions of Prompto Argentum, Mentions of alcoholism, Party, Rings, Shock, Soft Cor Leonis, Talking, Trust, fears, happiness, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: 21 years ago, on the 30th of June, Cor and Ardyn got married. And of course, Ardyn has a lovely surprise awaiting Cor as the clock strikes 12. However, the only issues Ardyn has is pulling his husband away from his work... That shouldn't be too much of a problem.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Happy Anniversary, My Marshal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/gifts).



> I know... I know technically their wedding was a week ago... I am annoyed at myself :(
> 
> I do believe an anniversary fic was a suggestion from Shiary a while back and I was holding off writing it so I could post it on the actual date of their wedding and I missed it!!! Oops I guess XD 
> 
> Anyway, it is here now and I hope you all enjoy :)

Why couldn’t these fucking celebrations stop already?! 

Cor thought to himself as he mindlessly stacked the chairs, one after another, after a rather long and tiring night of partying. It had just been over a month since the war with Niflheim ended and quite frankly, Cor thought a party every night, across all of Lucis, was pushing it a bit. He hadn’t a moment to himself and he was tired and he wanted to go home. Sit on the sofa, with Cerbie at his feet, Ardyn at his side and just talk about how much they missed Prompto. No, he was on fucking duty again! Cor just hoped Regis packed all these celebrations in soon. Everyone could do with a break from endless dancing and singing. It was time to get back to the real world. Even if Prompto and the boys weren’t in a part of theirs for the time being... 

“Oh my Marshal, what has the poor old chair ever done to you?” Ardyn’s voice filled his ears making Cor stop what he was doing to look at his husband who was now standing next to him. Well, at least he had Ardyn, so it wasn’t all bad. “If you stack them any harder they will break like a twig.” 

“It looked at me funny.” Cor smirked, ignoring the fact that Ardyn had decided to help him with his given task. 

“Well, I will be having words with it.” Ardyn laughed back. “You know you don’t have to do this. You have been working all day, I can finish up here while you can have a chat with Regis and Clarus.” 

“No. It’s got to be done.”

“Yes, but it doesn’t always have to be you. We have servants for a reason if you just go and relax-”

“I want to get it done okay!” Cor snapped.  _ Shit _ . That came out a lot sharper than he ever intended it to. Cor let out a sigh and carried on with what he was doing. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry, my darling, just tell me whatever the matter is.” Ardyn said, placing his hand over Cor’s to prevent him from doing any more work. 

This was the last thing Cor wanted to do, to attract attention towards himself. And now he had gone and worried Ardyn for no reason. Well… maybe there was a reason. Fucking hell. Cor shook his head knowing it was better to just say it. 

Cor couldn’t bear to look up at his husband as he spoke. “I didn’t anticipate the fact that someone would offer me a drink tonight. That’s all. I refused it, so don’t worry, I just...”

“You don’t need to explain anything to me.” Ardyn said softly, taking the chair out of Cor’s hands. Ardyn then intertwined their hands together and Cor didn’t reject the advancement despite how many people were still in the same room as them. He loved it when Ardyn’s cold hands touched his. It made him feel safe and secure. “All I can say is that I am proud of you but you should have come and found me. I am never busy to look after you.” 

“I know. I love you, Ass Hat.” Cor smiled. 

“I love you too. Now, if you would care to follow me.” Ardyn said, dragging Cor away from the task at hand, towards the balcony. 

Cor shook his head and tried his best to get Ardyn to listen to him, claiming that he still had tons of work to do before he finished his shift. Cor was listened to, but the replies he got were along the lines of ‘you are allowed a 5 minute break’ and ‘Regis won’t care’ and many other variants of plain Ardyn nonsense. All the Marshal could do was roll his eyes and just hope that he hadn’t set a bad example towards any of the guards about leaving their post, that was the last thing Cor ever wanted to happen. When they reached the balcony doors, Ardyn let go of his hands and pushed the doors open. What Cor saw took his breath away. 

The sky was ablaze with fireworks. The only colours that lit the sky that night were green and pink. His and Ardyn’s favourite colours. Cor felt tears come to his eyes at the sight and when he looked at what was sitting on the balcony, he laughed. Upon the balcony was a sofa for two and two glasses of orangeade sitting on a table in front of it. Ardyn closed the door behind them and guided him to the sofa. Cor didn’t know what to say all of this was amazing, but Ardyn did. 

“Happy Anniversary, My Marshal.” 

“Happy Anniversary, Ass Hat.” Cor whispered, kissing his husband softly. 

When Cor pulled away, Ardyn flung his arm over his shoulders and held him close as they watched the fireworks display together. It was magical. Cor felt so lucky and blessed to have Ardyn. It may only be 20 minutes into their wedding anniversary, and Ardyn had yet again managed to pull off something truly marvellous. His husband was impossible in every way and that was what Cor loved about him. After another 10 minutes, the colours finally faded and the pair were left on the balcony as the cool summer breeze blew in their faces. Soon rather than later, Ardyn took hold of Cor’s left hand and refused to detach his eyes from his wedding ring, or apparently refrain from touching it either. 

“Careful Ass Hat, or you will break my fucking finger in a minute!” Cor laughed, as Ardyn continued to fiddle with his wedding ring that was still attached to his ring finger. 

“I just love seeing you wear it. It makes me ever so happy.” Ardyn whispered, rubbing the golden metal with his thumb ever so gently. 

“Yeah… well it makes me happy too. I wish I could wear it more often.” 

“Quit your job then.”

The pair stared at each other for a brief moment before bursting into laughter. Like that was ever going to happen! Bahamut would probably let humanity have its freedom before that great phenomenon was ever to occur. Besides, where would the Crownsguard be without their Marshal advising and guiding them? Not very far, in Cor’s opinion. (Even if he had just abandoned his post to watch fireworks with his husband) Oh well, work was not something he wanted to even have in his thoughts right now. All he wanted to focus on was his husband and how captivated he appeared to be by one of the many symbols of their love. 

Ardyn pulled Cor’s hand to his lips and said softly. “21 years.... We’re old.” 

“Speak for yourself! You 2000 year old daemon.” Cor mocked, smiling lovingly at Ardyn who scoffed back. 

“Fine. I am a very, very, very, very, very, very old man. You are just oldish.” 

“Still not old though.” 

“Right. Of course not.” Ardyn snorted. 

“Don’t be an Ass Hat.” Cor rolled his eyes, refusing to let himself sulk. He wasn’t old. Cid was old. He was not. “Anyway, none of that matters because I am fitter than you.” 

“I know you are.” Ardyn purred, as he began to trace his lips all over Cor’s hand. “Can I just say, these 21 years, I wouldn’t trade them for the world. Because for all that time I have got to call you my husband.” 

Cor’s heart stung with love and ever since Prompto had left with the boys he had become so much more emotional. Cor couldn’t help it; he sniffed away whatever tears of joy that wanted to fall and battered Ardyn’s hand away from him. “Don’t be sappy.” 

“Aww does Cor the Immortal have working emotions now?” Ardyn smiled as bent his head down to kiss Cor on the cheek. 

“Shh you.” Cor hushed him, moving his head so his lips could connect with Ardyn’s. “I love you, so much, and I wouldn’t trade any of these years away either.” 

The pair just stared into each other’s eyes for a moment or two. So fucking grateful that they had woken up for most of these years to that sight. One of blue and one of gold. Those colours were so much better than whatever colour fireworks could produce. It made Cor’s heart flutter, knowing the love they shared wasn’t breakable and despite what life had thrown at them, it never faltered. It only strengthened with every heartache and every dark day that came their way. Today was just one of joy for them. It always had been and it always would be. Other than the day they decided to officially adopt Prompto as their own, June 30th was the most important day for the Marshal, because of all the happy moments he and Ardyn had shared together. 

Ardyn kissed the side of Cor’s head and let out a massive sigh as Cor snuggled up to him once more. “Well, considering we renewed our vows, is it right to celebrate our anniversary today?” 

“Yes!” Cor said loudly, playfully smacking Ardyn in the chest, knowing that Ardyn was only teasing him. “This is the day we had a fanfare wedding. We became each other’s husband’s. We celebrate it today.” 

“You don’t like fanfare though. Besides, I have to admit having Prom and Cerbie at our second wedding… it felt more special. Don’t you think?”

“In some ways yes. But… you made me the happiest I have ever been on this day, 21 years ago. That is something to celebrate.”

“That will always be something to celebrate, my darling.” Ardyn confirmed. 

Cor melted into his husband’s hold as Ardyn ran his hand through his short brown hair. Ardyn’s gentle touch always had memorised him and made him feel calm and safe. Because Prom was still away, Cor was constantly worrying about him. He always worried him, but even more so than before. Cor nearly got himself in a tizzy most days, especially when Prompto neglected to text him until the late evenings. There had been a panic attack or two and one time Cor sent Ardyn out there to make sure that all of them were alright. Of course they all were… it just hurt, not to being able to be near Prom’s side if he needed him…

“A couple of hundred gil for your thoughts, My Marshal?” 

Ardyn’s voice broke Cor’s train of thought. Cor shook his head and looked at his husband puzzled. “Sorry? What?”

“I was asking you what you wanted to do, considering it is now the 30th and we have the whole day off. You were away with the fairies. Do you want to tell me what’s on your mind?” Ardyn asked in a calm and gentle way, not thinking he was going to like what was going to come out of Cor’s mouth.

“I just miss Prom that’s all.” Cor sighed. 

“I miss him too.” Ardyn admitted, holding his husband tighter than before. Not only for comfort, but there was also a chill in the air tonight and Ardyn did not want Cor to get ill sitting out here in the dark.

“It’s odd him not being present for our anniversary.”

“Come on now, darling he wasn’t present for our first.” 

“No, he wasn’t. And I was the one that nearly missed it altogether. Sorry about that.” Cor let go a cheeky grin, remembering what had taken place that day. 

Cor may or may not have been in a car accident on his way back from a mission and neglected to tell a soul of what had taken place until he ended up at Cid’s with a couple of broken ribs and slight head injury… But he promised to never repeat the offence again. Today he hadn’t. That could always change though, they had at least another 23 hours of their anniversary to go. 

“Ummm.” Ardyn grumbled, shaking his head. “Please don’t do that to me again.” 

“I promise I won’t.” Cor vowed. “I do have a surprise for you though.” 

“Do you now?” 

“Yeah. It’s at home. So you will have to wait until Regis officially relieves us off duty before you get it I am afraid.” 

“I can wait. I will always wait when it comes to you.” Ardyn said lovingly.

Cor sat up and took hold of Ardyn’s face with the sole purpose of kissing every inch of it, when all of a sudden the balcony door flews open and Cor quickly let go to see who had invaded their space. Why was no one surprised it was Somnus?

“This better be fucking good brother.” Ardyn growled, sitting up Cor as detangled himself from Ardyn’s hold. 

“Somnus what’s wrong?” Cor asked, noticing how shook up Somnus looked. 

“It’s the boys. Well, rather Noctis.” Somnus said in a steady voice, but both Cor and Ardyn could tell he was anything but. “They have infiltrated Tenebrae and rescued Princess Lunafreya.” 


End file.
